1. Technical Field
The present application is related to a measurement device for electrical conduction.
2. Description of Related Art
Surfaces of some commonly produced electronic products are made of aluminum magnesium alloy, to achieve thin profile, light weight, and favorable appearance, while providing electromagnetic masking and heat dissipation functions. Conductive protection films are often applied on surfaces of those electronic products to isolate air and prevent aluminum magnesium alloy from oxidization decomposition. The protective film is very thin, and usually very easily scratched during procedures to measure the conductivity thereof. Therefore, a conductivity measurement device capable of effectively measuring conductivity of a thin protection film without damaging the surface is desired.